Friends In My Heart
by Ventus Snow Lionheart
Summary: A remake of "With Friends Like These." The Legend says the 7th element is another spiritual being, one from the other world. No one believed it until that fateful day, when a strange creature came to Equestria. Now he must choose sides, the spiritual, celestial queens, or the dark, evil fiends who oppose the queens. His choice will determine the fate of Equestria.
1. Chapter 1: Strange new world

This is a remake of the story everyone liked so much, because the old one was just full of plot holes and stupid twists. Think of that story as a rough draft. This one will mostly stay the same, because a lot of people liked the original one. This one will have a deeper look at Ven's original life, his relationships with the ponies, coping with the loss of his parents, more suicidal tendencies (yay), how other ponies react to him, and just a lot more story.

The original was more or less smaller stories put together to try and make a story, where as this one will have a real storyline. Don't get me wrong, I'm still going to have my fun with messing with ventus' life, but this one will be more storylike-with bumps in the road, hooray!- which you will like in the long run.

The main reason I'm rebooting this story is because I've gotten a lot of complaints about the sequel, and Yes, I know, its confusing and it sucks and blah blah blah, I'm sorry. That's why I need to reboot the series, because the 2nd one was rushed, and I have no idea what I'm doing, and blah blah blah. I'm not the best writer y'know. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the reboot. P.S. Later on, This story will change perspectives, between 1st and 3rd.

* * *

They said that all they had found were 2 small rings, Silver. One of them was a womans, the other, a mans. The woman's ring was missing the diamond, and the only way you could tell that it was a woman's ring was because of the setting. Out of both of the rings, the setting was the most damaged, to the point where you could physically see burn marks.

December 12, 1996. I was born as Artyom Snow to my parents, Yuri Snow and Lara Snow. In Rossosh, Russia . the doctors remarked how lucky I was to be alive, and it was impossible for my eyes to be the way they were. Heterochromia. Purple in the right, Red in the left. Where everyone else thought I was weird, my parents thought I was beautiful.

May 17th, 2002. I was 6. That's when my parents were killed in a fire accident at our house. Luckily, I was out with a friend of mine. Her mom was baby sitting us, and she had taken us to the park across town. When we had gotten back, The fire was put out, and 2 body bags were hauled straight past me. One of the police officers asked me if I had anywhere to go.

"Your mommy and daddy are gone now. They're in a better place. Do you have any place to stay?"

"Мама? папа? Mister, Where are my parents?"  
"They're in a much nicer place, and they miss you very much. They wish they could be with you."

I hadn't understood at the time, I thought they were taking them away from me. I feel bad now that I understand. I had yelled at the policeman, but somehow I knew he understood that I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings. Before they had taken me to an orphanage, one of the firemen had found 2 silver rings. They were my parents wedding rings. How they survived, I still don't know to this day. He gave them to me after they cooled down, and told me "Ваши родители будут с вами до тех пор, пока у вас есть эти."

November 29th, 2005. I was less than a month away from turning 9 when I was adopted by my american foster parents. This is it! I had thought,This is where my troubles end, no more will the other kids make fun of my eyes, because now I'm going to live in america! The land of opportunity!They had looked so nice, I thought they were going to be great parents.

I was wrong. As soon as I had gotten to my new "home", they had started yelling at me and beating me up. I didn't know english very well at the time, I thought I had done something wrong. They told me to go to my room, which was basically just a room with a cardboard box on the floor. This was my bed. I tried to please them, but everytime I tried, they would yell at me. Whenever I spoke my language they would hit me and say "Speak American!" They changed my name from Artyom, to Boy, not legally thank the lord. I thought It couldn't get worse. Then they showed me public school.

It was here where everything started to get worse. The kids made fun of my eyes, the teachers were angry and frustrated that they had to teach me english. It truly was hell.

December 22nd, 2005. It was my birthday. I expected cake and presents, or at least a hug. They locked me in the attic with no light, no food, and just a mirror. I hated what I looked like. I hated my own image. I hated being trapped. In fact... I was scared of it. I screamed for them to let me out, but it was no use.

March 6th, 2009. I had finally learned proper english. My foreign accent was gone. No one harassed me as much. Brick, the main bully and the principles son, was bored with harassing me and went off to harass a new muslim kid. But I couldn't let that happen.

"Haha, go pray to allah you Bomb wielding-"

"Hey brick leave him alone. C'mon man."

"Whatchu want man? We finally done harassing you, and you want us to do it again?"

"No, You're an ass, just lay off him, I'll take it instead"

"Alright you freak."

That was my first friend in america.

June 23rd, 2010. My friend, Eric, left me. He had to go to a different school. He left the state. I was so pissed. And sad. Why did he have to go, It wasn't fair. I took his punishment, and he leaves a year later! I grabbed a razor from the bathroom, and ran out our back yard and into the forest behind our house. There I cut myself all around my arm after climbing up a tree. This became a regular thing after that.

April 3rd, 2012: I had gotten a job that gave tips. While I hadn't been payed a lot, in my first day I made $14. Great.

June 16th, 2012. I found a stray dog in the was black and white, furry all over, and it was a male dog. If I had to take a wild guess and say what type of dog he was, I'd say he looked like a collie. He had a brown leather collar, but no name or anything. The dog had wimpered, And I could tell he had not eaten in a while. Making a quick decision, I ran back to my house, snuck some bread out before my foster parents saw and ran back to the dog.. I gave the bread to the dog, hoping he'd take it. He did and, after a while, he laid down, so I sat next to him. I put my hand so he could smell me, and get familiar with my scent; Then I put it on his coat, and stroked his fur which, surprisingly, he let me. We stayed there until it got dark. Fearing he would freeze in this part of the country, I made him a small makeshift house, with grass covering the top in cased it rained. He went to lie down under it and gave me a look as if to say "Thanks for your help. Guess I'll see you later then?"

August 30th, 2012: I found Danya covered in a pool of blood. He was shot. Danya, The collie, was murdered. I had just bought him a name tag too... Danya- The gift from god, as the name meant. I choked, and had to stop myself from crying, yet unable to help myself, A few tears escaped, and so did a was gone from me forever, just like my parents. I carefully Removed his collar, and put it in my pocket. He was the only thing that had loved me on this earth, and I loved him too. He would die with Honor. The first thing I did was walk back to my house, and get the shovel from the garage. That's where my foster dad had confronted me.

"Where you heading off to so late?"

"I'm making amends, and saying goodbye, отец" I had hissed.

"Oh, with that dog I Shot earlier?"

I had been frozen in place. What did he say?

As if he read my mind, he continued "Oh yeah, I knew it was you. I knew you loved that dog. But it was a stray, and you could've been hurt, son" He smiled.

"YOU DID THAT?" I screamed. I was so upset. I hit the side of his head with the shovel, making a loud DING as it came into contact with his skull. He went out like a light, and fell to the ground, limp. Blood ran out of his nose.

I could kill you now, Right here. Then I could bury you, and no one would have to put up with your shit. But I did the right thing. I walked away, and buried the dog. My Dog. Danya.

"Иьлл мисс ю "

It is now January 12th, 2013. With the money I had earned from working, I had finally been able to purchase some fairly used clothes. I bought a striped jacket with black, grey, and burgundy stripes, with fur on the inside of it, giving it a soft-to-the-touch feeling. Jeans were the next thing I bought. Although they had holes in them, they were still comfy. I needed a new backpack, and thankfully, they had just that. A brown messenger bag. It actually completed my last thing I bought were some light green sneakers, that had some bounce plate or something at the bottom of the shoe, that supposedly helped out backs. Which was good, since I started having back problems due to my climbing.. I had spare change left over, But didn't know what to do with it. I thought about getting a necklace, but stopped myself. The only thing I wore around my neck was Danya's collar along with his nametag, and my parents wedding rings. Everyone made fun of me until I told them what happened. Then they felt pity for me, but by then I didn't care; He lived on through me, and I made sure of it.

But enough about that. This was the day I kill myself.

I had enough of life, I just wanted to be with my parents...and Danya. The new clothes were the only luxury I could afford, And I wanted to die wearing what I wanted, not crappy hand-me-downs that I wore during school. I wasn't afraid of hell, I mean, How could I be; I lived it. I was now in the forest. I climbed the tree next to where I buried Danya, easily able to climb up thanks to the 6 months of practice. The tree branches were sticky, and covered in tree sap. Every once in awhile, I would stop, and look around.

The beauty was amazing. The tree's looked gorgeous, and the way the sunlight went through it made it look even more magical. This was my sanctuary, no one else ever came back into this magnificent place, and I wasn't sure why. Surely people have seen this beautiful place, right? Who wouldn't want to be here. I could live in these trees. Then I climbed up some more.

I finally reached one of the tallest tree branches. It was a long way down, but I didn't intend to climb back down. I pulled the razor out of my back pocket, and rolled up my sleeves, looking at where the previous scars were, all of them above or below the wrist, never on point. Until now.

I slashed my left wrist, then before I could react , I slashed the right. A good deal of blood flowed out, And I closed my eyes, hugging the tree branch. The sound of the world- the birds chirping, the squirrels jumping from tree branch to tree branch- was growing quiet, as if they were waiting to see what happened next at the suspenseful part of a movie. I held on to the branch as long as I could, until my hands grew weaker. Reluctantly, I let go, and fell...and fell...and fell...

I never felt myself hit the ground

I felt myself leaning against something hard. A tree? Probably, It felt like it. Is this what being dead feels like? It's not comfortable or nice or anything like in the brochure. I opened my eyes lazily, my wrist's being the first thing I looked at.

That's...Impossible...

I looked down at where I slashed my wrist's, where I should have bled to death, but instead of open wounds, There were just scars. How had they closed up so quickly? I inspected my should-be-fatal wounds. The scar on the left had a more prominent cut and straight in the middle, while the one on the right looked my sloppily cut, and at a weird angle. Maybe...Maybe this is heaven, and It doesn't need an explanation. Maybe my parents are here!

With the thought of seeing my real parents, I hauled myself off the ground. I hadn't checked my surroundings before, so I did so now. It looked like a forest, not MY forest, but a rather different looking forest. There were weird looking plants sprouting out from the grass and twisted in loops and weird angles, and vines hanging from the trees. But... it wasn't the type of tree that vines hung off of. The forest had all types of trees; Redwood, Pine, Oak, Elm, a couple of wide Yew trees, all with vines hanging off of them. I think I even saw a willow tree to my right, but with no vines, Which meant that maybe there was a lake that's where I'm heading first. I walked and brushed past the weird bushes and vines that hung, and nearly walked straight into a lake. "Woah," I said without realizing it "That was close." Upon further inspection, I found out that it was not a lake, but a river. Guess I'm following it. Maybe it'll take me somewhere.

It started to get just a little bit warmer the way I was going. I could feel it. The day was nice, and so was the walk, although it had been cold at first. Luckily for me the fur in my jacket kept me warm. I had snuck up on a bunch of squirrels, pretending I was a predator, before deciding to use my better judgement. Wouldn't want to get bit. Rabies would be bad. The rings and nametag jingled with each stride I took.

Something caught my eye. I turned my head towards what looked like a stone pillar. "At least this is some sign i'm heading in the right direction...I hope." I jumped, bounced off one tree and grabbed a branch on another tree that I wouldn't have been able to make if I just jumped. I hauled myself up, and hopped from tree to tree until I made it to the stone pillars. "What the...?"

In front of me were stone ruins that looked like they used to be a part of a castle. I wanted to explore it some more, but it looked like where the bridge was supposed to be was ...Better not. I'm getting hungry anyway, gotta find food now. Besides, I can see the clearing up ahead. Maybe I'll make it before it gets dark.

I didn't make it by nightfall. But I did make it to the city (about 3 hours after dark). I was starving, and my stomach made it clear it was . I pulled out my wallet and counted the bills. "1, 2, 7, 17...$22. I hope this still holds value in heaven." I put the $10, two $5, and two $1 dollar bills back into my wallet, and continued walking towards the town.

Up ahead there was a sign. When I got closer to it, I could see that the sign had taken some damage, and had some holes and dirt stuck to it. Regardless, I read the sign.

Welcome to

DODGE JUNCTION

A quaint little town

POP: 379

A rather small town. "Guess I'll look and see if any shops are open." I whispered. Walking around the town, I found that no stores were open. I was getting frustrated. The next shop I went to, instead of walking by, I grabbed the door and yanked. Surprisingly, it was open. Jackpot baby! I walked inside and immediately spotted a small loaf of bread. Nice, What's bread nowadays, like $1.50? I guess I'll just pay them $2, more of a sorry I broke into your store. But...It's not stealing if I pay for it right? I mean-

SHUT UP AND TAKE THE DAMN BREAD. I pulled out my wallet, left the two one dollar bills and took the bread. I carefully closed the door, not to make a sound and thankful that the door didn't creak.

I took a bite out of the bread. "Oh man, this is the most delicious bread I've ever eaten." Find food: Check. Lets see bear grylls do that. Next item on the list is...:Find shelter. Well I think I see a comfy train. Without hesitation, I walked towards the train, hopped up onto the boarding area, then climbed up on the top of the train. It was a rather old train, not one of the new high speed bullet trains they had in japan, so getting inside should be easy. I finished the bread, and got on my hands and knees on the last train car. This one had no windows and no doors, which I could only think meant it was the luggage area. I felt around grabbed what felt like a handle and heard something click. I pulled up, and saw luggage and boxes and crates all around the car.

I slipped inside, and started to close the secret top door. It'll be nice to- OW OW OW. I lifted the door up and pulled my hand back. "Owwww, Ohhhh owowow." I smashed my finger closing the door. глупый, watch your hands next time. I squeezed my smashed finger to try and null the pain, and it took some of the pain away. after a couple of minutes, the pain dulled enough for me to use it. I pulled some luggage away and made myself a spot near the corner and under the shelves. I debated using my jacket as a pillow, but I decided not too, and instead, used my bag as the pillow.. I pulled some crates and small luggage near myself to make it look like nothing had been moved around without making myself uncomfortable. Before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

The first thing that happened when I woke was I hit my nose against something "Ow." I stirred and opened my eyes. The suns rays hit my eyes, so I closed them until I could get out. There was no room to stretch, so I had to kick the luggage away from me so I could crawl out. I then got up and stretched while opening my eyes. I looked out the window on the back door. We were moving. I'm uh...I'm not sure if I should be here? What if this is the train for hell? Or, maybe it's heaven. Who knows, better go see where I'm going. After Idly standing for a minute and stretching, I grabbed my messenger, slipped it on, and opened the door. The warm wind hit my face, and it felt nice to be in the sun for a while. I opened the next door, walked through, and closed it. This train car looked like it was a dining car. My stomach rumbled in agreement. I'll eat later.

This car seemed to have no one on it either. I hadn't noticed how much I needed to use the bathroom either. "Oh great." I looked around the train car, and, lucky for me, there was a door. I jogged towards it and opened it, thankful that it was a bathroom and not a closet. This entire town feels like a ghost town. Am I in heaven...Oh no. What if I'm in purgatory? What if I'm just actually a spirit, and there are other people, but I can't-

No, think happy thoughts, I'm going to see my parents and Danya again. What's better than that? Nothing, nothing is. I wonder how I'll know its them. I flushed, and I washed my hands. I scratched under my collar.

"Um...Is someone in there?" I heard. Oh good, finally, I can meet someone and ask them where I'm going. I opened the door, and just below my gaze, something yellow stood there. "Uh-" The yellow thing- It looked like a small horse- jumped back. "AAAAAHHH- TWILIGHT!"

"HOLY JESUS IT JUST TALKED!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH HHHHHHHH!" She-It- screamed. 1000's, Literatlly 1000's of thoughts were running through my head.

It talked

It's knowledgable

It's a female?

It talked

Food

Who's Twilight?

It talked.

I didn't wait around, I jumped out of the small bathroom, and ran back to the luggage room, and barricaded myself in. My heart was pounding, and i was waiting for what happened next.

* * *

Thanks for reading my remake, Hopefully they'll stay long as well. Also, I should be ungrounded soon, which means that these should come out faster. I hope this doesn't become the next DMC and people actually like it. Anyway, Please R&R.

Special thanks to: Mouch30 (For Ideas), And PyroHoop[Or Aaron Hooper](For editing.)

In memory of Clemenza, my families dog.


	2. Chapter 2: This chapter has trains

Twilight Sparkle's eyes snapped open as she heard her name being called followed by 2 separate screams: one was Fluttershy's and the other was unknown. _Could somepony have snuck aboard? _Twilight thought. She shook her head as she got out of the bed. _No, no they couldn't have. We traveled all night after chasing Applejack and finally convinced her to go home with us, and we reserved this train. not only that, we're the only visitors._She heard trotting coming from outside her cabin door, and she opened it.

Applejack skidded to a stop. "Y'all heard her too?"

"Yeah, scared me awake. It's probably nothing though, you know how easy she is to scare."

"Should we wake Rainbow?"

"No, you know how grumpy she gets when you wake her up." Twilight concluded, and they were off to the train car behind theirs. Her stomach rumbled, but she ignored it and trotted into the other car where she saw her yellow friend. She looked white as a ghost right now- pushed up against the wall.

"Fluttershy, we heard you screaming. Are you okay? Is everything alright?" Twilight's orange friend asked with a soothing tone. They waited for an answer, but it was obvious they weren't going to get one right away. _Whatever she saw must have scared her good. _Twilight thought. Fluttershy's chest was rising and falling at an incredibly fast rate. Gradually, it finally slowed to a normal breathing rate.

"m-m-m-m...mon..." She squeaked.

"What was that?" Twilight asked.

"I-I-...I saw a M-Monster. It was big, and had weird striped fur, and...It was tall..." Fluttershy looked like she was about to cry, so it came to no surprise when she hugged twilight. "I-It ran into t-the baggage room." She managed.

Twilight nodded at Applejack, then looked back at Fluttershy. "Fluttershy," she said. "We're going to go and check it out okay?"

Fluttershy looked back towards the baggage room. "O-okay." She reluctantly released Twilight and watched as they moved toward the room. They tiptoed their way across the already somewhat noisy train car and opened the first door. Then, Applejack tried for the second.

"Ah think something's blocking it." She said. Twilight nodded and concentrated. A purple aura surrounded the door knob, and with all her might, she willed it to open. It did.

"Look out!" She heard. She stopped concentrating on the door and turned to what was behind It. A large pillar of their luggage was about to fall down. Reflexively, she used her magic to steady it and moved the rest of the luggage around the car until there became a clear path inside. Twilight was now certain that somepony or something was with them. _It must have been an intelligent creature to actually barricade the door..._Twilight thought. "Applejack, go get Rainbow Dash. We're going to need her speed if this... whatever it happens to be- is too smart and quick for us. I'll wait here." She stated.

Applejack nodded and trotted off to the other car. She heard the door open then close and walked over to Fluttershy. She sat on her haunches and looked at her. "What a morning, huh?" She asked rhetorically.

Fluttershy nodded, clearly still shaken up a bit. "Do you think It's friendly?" She spoke up. "The creature, I mean."

"Well Fluttershy, I can't say for certain, but it didn't hurt you, so I can only guess it is. Or maybe you scared it, as ironic as it might sound. If it is friendly, we're going to have to go to Canterlot and inform the princess right away. Maybe it's a new species."

"And what if it's not friendly?"

"I'm not sure. We might have to trap it."

"Oh no, I can't agree to that. Maybe it's just misunderstood. Maybe we're just scaring it more." Fluttershy suggested. Twilight opened her mouth to say something, but Rainbow Dash and Applejack entered the room.

"I was a Wonderbolt for 5 minutes. 5 Minutes! This better be good, Twi!"

* * *

I couldn't speak. I couldn't talk. I heard them talking, I wanted to say something, but I couldn't speak. The shock of hearing a horse talk had shocked me to an extent where it rendered me speechless. I had, literally, lost my voice from screaming and shock.

_And that princess they were talking about... Royalty too!? Oh man, oh no this is bad. Monarchy is almost always bad. Oh GOD, what if she executes me for scaring one of her citizens? What if I'm exiled? I can't survive out in the forest! I was raised in a town! Everyone knew each other there!_

I want to go home- NO, I don't. Do I? UGH, I- Oh god I can hear them getting closer

* * *

Twilight instructed Rainbow Dash to wait next to Fluttershy just in case the creature bolted out of the door. Twilight led the way with Applejack following right behind. They searched around the small train car, from behind the corners to the back door, in case it climbed around or jumped off. They checked the now-barren shelves. Just as Twilight was about to give up, she heard a noise. A gasp. She quickly turned around and looked.

At the very, very bottom of the the shelves were suitcases neatly lined up and suspiciously concealing the very bottom shelf. She looked toward Applejack, but she was off looking outside. _Okay, I have to take it easy on the creature and see if it's friendly first. _She looked to Applejack again. This time, she was facing her. She motioned for her to walk over to her. "Tell the conductors that we need to change course. Tell them it's an emergency" She whispered. Applejack nodded and then trotted off. Twilight Sparkle motioned for her shy friend to come inside. She did, albeit very reluctantly. When she was within earshot, she whispered "I am almost certain I'm going to need you to help me coax it out from under there." She pointed towards the bottom shelf and closed the door.

Twilight used her magic to move the luggage away from the bottom of the shelf and laid herself down so she could see what the creature was and looked like. Right now, it was visibly shaking and curled up into a ball. _This is amazing! The princess will love to hear about this! A creature in a tightly wound up ball...Amazing..._"Uh... Hello there. Um...I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Twilight Sparkle." The creature moved what appeared to be it's arms from what appeared to be its face. Twilight only caught a glimpse of it's purple eye because a millisecond later it covered it's face again, almost as if it was wishing for a bad dream to go away.

They waited a few minutes before trying again.

"My friend here, Fluttershy-"  
"Hello..."  
"- is really nice. She definitely wouldn't hurt you. She's just about the nicest pony you could ever meet. Can you come out for us, we promise we won't do anything harmful." The creature removed it's arms completely from its face so she could see it's eyes. They were both 2 separate colors. One purple and the other appeared to be orange. It shook it's head.  
~_Jingle~_  
Twilight was so taken aback that she missed the jingle. "O-Okay, I actually expected you to say yes. Fluttershy, can you-?" Before Twilight could finish Fluttershy walked over and went into the same position as Twilight.

She talked in her usual soothing tone. "My name's Fluttershy. I-I'm sorry I scared you back there." She outstretched her hoof. It looked at it but slowly did the same with it's arm. It grabbed her hoof and shook it.

Twilight looked at the strange creature. It seemed to have long hair and a male type physique. "Are you a male?"Twilight asked. A nod.  
_~Jingle~_  
This time she heard it. The creature appeared to be wearing a collar. _Was this somebody's pet? _Twilight asked herself. _No, that doesn't sound right. _  
_~Growl~_  
"Oh, you're hungry? Well, we have food out here if you want some. Would you like some?"  
The creature looked around before opening it's mouth. "O...Okay."

The two ponies' jaws practically fell to the ground. _This creature can talk? How is that even possible?_Fluttershy thought.

_Amazing, it even has the ability to talk. What a phenomenal creature._Twilight thought.

"S-Sorry I-uh- wasn't talking before. I-I got scared and- uh... Lost my voice. I'm sorry." He hung his head in sadness.

The purple unicorn feared that if she didn't accept his apology, he might think she was mad at him. Then he'd never come out, and she would have to force him out. "It's alright, but let's go get you some food."  
"O-okay."

The two ponies moved out of the way so the creature could crawl out. As he got up, they realized he was around a foot taller. "My name's...Artyom. Artyom Snow is my full name."

"Wow, that name is..."

"Different?"

"Yeah- NO! Not that its bad or anything."

"It's alright. I know what you meant."

Fluttershy reached the door first and opened it, revealing a rather bored looking Rainbow. "Are you done yet?" She asked, visibly irritated. Fluttershy nodded, and walked out, Twilight right behind her. The yellow pegasus noticed they were short a member.

"C'mon, It's okay." She declared with her usual soothing voice. Rainbow noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A brown mane, and some eyes. It disappeared for a second before the entire thing reappeared in front of the doorway. "Woah..." Was all Dash managed.

"His names Aryt...Arot..Art..."

"It's Artyom. Uh...Nice to...uh...meet you?" He scratched the back of his head with one claw and held out the other. Dash's reactions came over her and jumped back. "S-Sorry." He said quietly. Twilight shot a glare at her rainbow maned friend. "Excuse me for a moment." She said. As she walked past Rainbow Dash, she grabbed her hoof, pulling her with her. Once she thought she was out of earshot, you scolded Dash. "What is wrong with you? This is the first creature we've seen of its kind-And it can talk- and you scare it like that? This is the first type of its kind we've ever seen, and it has real pony emotions. Did you see his face back there? He was sad that you were scared of him. It took us a good 15 minutes just to convince him to come out!"  
"Look, I'm sorry, It's a new type of animal and I thought those were claws. I thought he was going to hurt me, and you really shouldn't be scared of me scaring it. It's Pinkie Pie you have to worry about. She'll throw a giant party for Artyom there, and he'll probably have a heart attack."  
"Oh Celestia...You're right..."

* * *

I sat down in the corner of the train car, waiting for the purple and rainbow horses to come back. "I'm sorry about Dash there. She's really nice, I think she just got scared is all." The yellow horse talked.

"This is way too much for my head. You're colorful, horses aren't colorful where I'm from. You can talk, horses don't talk where I'm from." I paused regaining my composure. When I get scared or start to panic, my russian accent comes back. Nevertheless, I heard it when I said my next sentence. "You are horse, but are intelligent? Is not possible where I'm from. Crazy I am, right? I've yet not explored insanity. Maybe I am dead, Da? I've gone crazy"

"Uh...We're Ponies, and you're not crazy. We lived in equestria for millions of years now, run by our very own Princess Celestia. And...I-If you don't mind me asking, why did your voice change. You started talking different...You don't have to tell me if you don't... want too... I'm sorry." Fluttershy's- I think that was her name- voice got quieter. "I'm sorry, I was born and raised in Russia, so I don't have a natural American accent. I've been able to keep it sounding normal before I met you guys, and I hide it so nobody has to know i'm russian. Back where I'm from, I was made fun of a lot. Mostly because of my hideous, different eyes. 2 colors." I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. I heard Fluttershy sit down next to me.

"I like your eyes." My eyes opened and widened. "You're just saying that." I convinced myself more than her. _Could she really mean that... _I thought. "Yeah, they're pretty." We sat in silence as the minutes passed by. I stared out the window and looked as trees flew by. "Россия – священная наша держава...Россия – любимая наша страна..." I mumbled. "Hmm...?" Fluttershy asked. "N-Nothing I'm just singing." I said. "Well you can sing out loud if you want. I don't mind. I-It'll actually make this ride go by faster." I closed my eyes. And tried to remember the lyrics to my homeland's anthem.  
_Могучая воля, великая слава –_  
"Могучая воля, великая слава –"  
_Твоё достоянье на все времена!_  
"Твоё достоянье на все времена!"

I remained silent after those first 4 lyrics. I wasn't really in the mood to sing anymore. "W-Why do you wear a dog collar? And what are those on it?" She asked. I pulled my hand up into my bangs, grabbed it, and pulled it all the way down till it almost covered my eyes.

I repeated. "I don't really want to talk about it right now, if that's okay."

"O-okay."

I took my jacket off and put it into my messenger bag. Just in time too, both of the ponies were coming back. "Me and miss Fluttershy here were just talking." I said. She nodded, and nudged the rainbow haired pegasus. I must have missed it before, but I realized that in the room, there were 2 pegasus, 1 unicorn, and 1 human. I felt lightheaded.

Rainbow haired pony looked up at me. "I'm sorry I was scared of you and vice versa. And I'm not just saying that because Twi's making me apologize. I really am sorry. She outstretched a hoof. Without a second thought I shook it. _Better to make friends than enemies._ "It's alright miss..."  
"Dash. Rainbow Dash is the name, best flyer in Equestria." She grinned.  
~_Growl~_  
"Hehe...Sorry." I smiled, embarrassed.  
"Lets get something to eat." Twilight said.  
"Thank you miss Sparkle."  
"Oh please, just call me Twilight."

* * *

After eating some breakfast- Mostly bread and apples- I met another pony named Applejack. She had a thick southern accent, and we mostly got along- heck, I got along with all the ponies- talking about things we like and how apples were superior to oranges. Twilight had told me that 2 of their friends weren't with them right now. Pinkie Pie- The 'crazy hyper one' as Twilight put it and Rarity- The 'fashionista'. She said we would meet them after we talked to the princess.

I also told them- reluctantly- that I could speak another language and that english- or whatever language they called it here- wasn't my first language. After this, Twilight wanted to learn my language as well and know everything about me; Including my body. "Can I run some tests on you and learn about your species."  
"I'm human, and do I have to take my clothes off?"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Why though?" Twilight asked, putting on her best sad face. I pulled her aside and whispered to her "Because it's really embarrassing. Would you like it if someone just checked your private areas?"  
Twilight blushed. "Well...N-no not exactly. But the princess is probably going to need a report, and this is also for your own safety. What if...What if you get hurt and we need to do surgery. I can then bring all the notes the doctor would need. Not only that, but I want to learn about your race- the human race- and I need to see if theres some links between us."  
I started to sweat profoundly. "стрелять, Okay, fine, not right now though okay. I'm very uncomfortable already, and you have to promise me, promise me... That you won't tell anyone else. None of your friends. Okay? Please."  
"You have to teach me your language sometime. And I promise. As Pinkie would say 'Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!'" She promised. I felt a little better. We then walked back over to her friends.

After about another hour or so, I started to feel restless again. "How close are we to wherever we're going?" I asked. "Ah'd say another 2 hours, give or take." _Dammit._ "Okay." I took another bite of bread before announcing I was going to look around the train. "Just don't go in the conductors car!" Twilight called. I shut the door behind me, and went onward. The train had a peculiar smell. It smelled like new wood furniture. I wasn't sure why though. I looked behind me to see my 4 imaginary ponies mingling with each other. _Haha...What was in that bread I ate last night?_ I questioned my sanity. But for now I had to play it cool and act like this was real. _I wonder if they have mental institutions on this planet._...

I walked up to the window on the next door. _Better not go in there, looks like the train conductors room. _I turned around and was about to leave when another door caught my eye. "What's behind door number one?" I said to myself. I pulled the door open a crack and peeked inside. There was a room with 3 bunk beds, making 6 beds in total. "Oh man, I'm definitely taking a nap in here." I take off my messenger and use it as a pillow on the ground. "Not allowed on the bed back home. This is still much more comfortable than home though." I close my eyes, the moving of the train rocking me to sleep. My mind is exhausted, and sleep comes easy.

* * *

"Let's go Artyom. Don't want to keep the princesses waiting." I hear a voice. I want to say 'alright' and move, but can't. "Heyyyyyy, Artyommmmmm." I feel shaking on my shoulder. That wakes me up. "Huh...what?" I groggily said. I sat up and rubbed my eyes while I heard the voice again. "Dude, you've been asleep for a couple hours now. We're in Canterlot. Finally." I open my eyes, now able to comprehend my surroundings. I jump, startled. "Oh jeez, sorry." I apologized. The rainbow headed -hair, whatever it's called on ponies- pony stared at me. "I thought I dreamt it all up. But no, I really am going mad." That's when I noticed I was on something soft and nice. "What am I doing on the bed?"

"Oh, after a while, Twilight came looking for you. She found you lying on the ground, curled up, and fast asleep. She levitated you on the bed and covered you up all snuggly wuggly, Mr. cutie wootie." She mocked me.  
I tried to stop the blush. It failed. "Alright, alright, I get it, but why did she put me on the bed? I took a nap on the floor for a reason."

"I dunno, beats me. Probably because of hospitality. Say, did you know you talk in your sleep?" She asked.

I got up from the bed and we walked and talked. "So, where are you from?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"I'm from Cloudsdale, that's my home, though I consider Ponyville my real home." She said.

"Cloudsdale? Sounds fancy; You'll have to show me sometime."

"If you can walk on clouds."

I laughed. "Good one."

"Uh...I'm being serious. Pegasus can walk on clouds. Actually, we control the weather."

I stopped dead in my tracks. "Okay, seriously, you got me there, but there is no way that's possible." I convinced her; Or myself.

"Why can't you just believe me? Doesn't your species control weather?" She asked.

"No, we don't. Alright, show me you control the weather then. Prove to me."

We finally reached outside and her friends were there waiting for us. "Oh there you are, the-"

"Hold on purple unicorn, Rainbow pony here's going to show me something that is 'physically possible.'" I stated. I couldn't remember the purple unicorns real name, but I think I got the point across. The rainbow pegasus spread her wings and took off into the air. She stopped at the nearest cloud and pulled it towards my direction. "No. Freaking. Way." I said in disbelief. Once it was directly above me, she kicked it. One second, I was staring up, the next, my hair was soaked, and covered my eyes and the tip of my nose.

"Ha! And the name's Rainbow Dash. Got it memorized?"

* * *

We walked (with the exception of Rainbow Dash, who flew) towards a huge castle on the hill. It was one of the largest castles I've ever seen or even read about. _Okay, pegasi controlling weather, ponies building castles...Okay. _I looked at Rainbow Dash. _I bet she loved proving me wrong. _"Hey Rainbow Dash, uh, sorry about not believing you earlier." I apologized. "It's cool." She replied, giving me a smile. I returned it, and walked faster till I was near the Twilight pony. "Twilight, uh, what are the princesses like? Will I have to please them? Oh god, they're not tyrants, are they? Don't execute me..."I said.

Twilight laughed. "No Artyom, They're really nice, and they aren't tyrants. They're very fair with everything. I've never seen or heard about anything like executions with them, so don't worry." I could tell she was still having trouble pronouncing my name.

We walked along, finally reaching the castle. Along the way, I had gotten some looks from other ponies, some of them staring and pointing. Others closing their windows and doors or running away. "It's alright, y'all are new ta them." Applejack reassured me. We entered the castle through the enormous doors and took a couple turns. The next door we opened revealed a large room with 2 thrones occupied by 2 unicorn/pegasus ponies. Along the walls were stained glass windows that each seemed to tell their own story. I couldn't follow some of it, but at one point I saw 6 ponies together with jewelry shooting a rainbow at another unicorn/pegasus crossover. I walked slower, then, pieced the picture together in my mind. _That looks like Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. I guess I am remembering their names now. _I decided I would ask about that later.

I continued my pace and eventually made it to the 2 large ponies. "Uh...Hello your...Majesties?" I stuttered. "M-my name's Artyom Snow, i'm a human and 16 years of age. I am from Russia and i'm not sure how I got here." I kneeled down.

"Stand, Mr. Snow." She said. I rose, and looked towards the 2 ponies. One was white, with a sun on her...uh...Rump? She had long, flowing, colorful hair- Like, literally, it was flowing, there was no draft in the room- and a tiara placed upon her head. The other had dark blue and black fur (I think it was fur) and a moon on her...You get the idea. She also had a tiara on her head and flowing dark blue hair. "Why have you come to our world? We are not aware of your species, Mr. Snow." The moon pony talked.

"Uh, I don't know how I came to your world, actually. I shouldn't be here." I replied, starting to feel myself shake a little. _This is a new world, which probably means new laws. If I fuck up this meeting with the princess I could be thrown in jail. _

"Are you a threat to Equestria?" The white one spoke this time.

"I don't know what Equestria is, but I'm not here to harm any of you ponies."

"Last question. Do you want to go back to your world?"

"Uh... No...? I like it here."

"Very well then, I grant you permission to stay in Equestria. We'll talk later and find a place for you to leave, as well as making income. Guards, show him to the garden. That is...if he wants to go?"

"Uh, yeah, sure your highness."

"We'll be speaking soon again!"

The guards showed me through another door that led to a huge medieval sized garden. It had statues, a hedge maze, bushes, animals, and trees. Lots of trees. "Woah..."

* * *

Twilight was about to follow her new friend when her instructor said "Twilight, wait." so she did. "Oh horsefeathers! I forgot to ask his name."  
"His name's Artyom, and he's a human, princess." Rainbow said.

"Human hmmm... It's true then. Luna, get the book."

"What's going on princess?" Twilight Sparkle asked, feeling slight panic rise at her teacher's worrisome expression. "I was hoping it wouldn't happen; But it seemed inevitable," She sighed. "He's the 7'th element."

"WHAT!?" The 4 ponies yelled together. Celestia nodded as Luna entered the room, holding a tattered green book with her magic. She laid it on the ground in front of them, and they flipped through the pages, there eyes moving through the words. During this, Celestia explained "In this book, it is said another lifeform comes to equestria and when he does, that's when it starts."

"When what starts, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"The path he must walk to save Equestria. He has 2 choices in his life, to side with the the forces who want to protect Equestria, or to side with those who want to destroy it. Either way, Equestria will change. For better or for worse, I don't know."

"There are pages torn out!" Twilight said. _Who...Why? _This saddened Twilight, she loved books. Not only that, she wanted to figure out what the rest of the book. What it said about Artyom could tell them his future. "Yes, when we had found the book, most of the pages were gone. We managed to find some, but as for the rest, we're not sure. It is possible they're scattered all over Equestria. Those pages hold Artyom's future, and what his decisions will be."

"Ah have a question. Why don't we jus lock him up so he cain't make tha decision, and nuthin' will change." Applejack stated. _Why would she want to do that, we can study him! _Celestia shook her head. "No, if we do that, he will get loose, and he will choose the other side, seeing as how we treated him. That's where the other elements come in. I need you to help him through this world, and get rid of his dilemmas and fears. His anger and sorrow. I need you to fix him. In the book it said he's been through many things in his life, horrible things. This will surely influence him to the wrong side. Please, Watch over him , My little ponies, and do not tell him he's the 7'th element. He will need to find that out on his own. I will keep you informed, and if you find any other pages, please tell me."

* * *

After that...After that meeting of some kind, Fluttershy was actually a little afraid of her new friend. _S-Surely he won't hurt us. He's good, I just know it. I can feel it. He's just misunderstood._Twilight seemed to be the most freaked out out of all of them, but she put on a determined face, and followed the princesses orders.

"Artyom...Artyom! Where are you?"  
"BOO!" Artyom popped out of a tree, upside down. "AAAH!" the four ponies screamed. The human laughed. "Sorry, I had to do it." He dropped, did an upside down 180, landed on the ground, and turned. "Good one!" Rainbow Dash complemented. "Thanks. So, what are we doing now?" He asked.

Twilight smiled. So did Fluttershy, and it seemed they were all smiling for the same reason. They knew he would choose the right side. "Let's find you a place to get settled in."

* * *

DONE! Finally.

R&R, thanks Aaron, Fuck it I'll fix this part later:

Later: Thanks for reading! Please Review and tell me if there are things I can touch up on, or implement into the story.

P.S. Look out for foreshadowing.


End file.
